The Problem Child
by Kronos the Time Lord
Summary: 8 year old Alex has never had the best life. Being locked in a cage and experimented on tends to do that to you. When the lab is destroyed and Coulson's team rescues her, what will happen to this unique child? what does she have to do with the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

I really only own my OC and if I did own the other characters, I probably wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter One

All I remember is the noise. The terrifying, loud, sound of the explosion that I had started. My 8 -year –old- mind was too concentrated on getting out to realize that to get out, I would have to be _alive_.

The next thing I remember is the pain. The parts of the roof hitting my body, the throbbing from my right arm, and the shards of glass digging in to my bare feet as I stumbled up the stairs to the roof of the laboratory.

The last thing I remember was the feeling of relief. As I got up to the roof the bad people in the white coats started coming closer and closer to me saying things like," Back away from the edge please," or "It's okay sweetie, we won't hurt you". They always say that. If I did allow them to come closer they would have immediately tackled me because of my superhuman strength and beat me up as much as they wanted because of my fast healing capabilities. So I kept backing up towards the edge and did the only thing I could do.

I jumped.

AVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

As soon as I started falling I let my wings, the six foot wingspan that was genetically grafted onto my back, out from under the white, thin, cotton hospital robe that smelled of the antiseptic that they used in the laboratory. I have flown one other time and I crash -landed in a big pine tree about 500 feet outside of the lab's gates. This time I wasn't so lucky, I crash- landed in the middle of a forest right next to a tree. I can tell you it hurt a lot more because this time, I was knocked unconscious as soon as I hit the ground.

When I woke up I was in a room that smelled like the labs. I did the only logical thing an 8 year old girl would do; I panicked. As I started flailing around a young woman with short blond hair rushed to me and said in a light British accent, " It's okay sweetheart, we won't hurt you we are the good guys,"

I quickly yelled out," That's what they all say!" and continued my pathetic display of defiance. I almost immediately stopped when an older looking man wearing a black suit and a tie walked in and asked, "What's your name?"

No one had ever asked me that. It was what normal humans said to one another, and by no standards was I a regular human. I was a lab rat used for science. Instead of giving him my name, I gave him my number. "Experiment one-zero-six-three- five" It was what went in my file, my writs band, and on the clip board. The man and woman gave me the most pitying look on the world.

" Not your number your name, like mine is Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Jemma Simmons" he said as he gestured to the two of them. " You can pick one if you would like".

" Alexandra" I muttered. " I saw it on my file once,"

The man looked more interested then before, " Did you see any other names? Like a last name or your parents names?"

The laboratory never let us near our file and almost never talked to us. " Of course not! That would be breaking the rules!" I shouted in disbelief.

" Do you think blowing up the place is breaking the rules too?" Agent Coulson said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

I didn't need to answer because the smirk on my face said it all. I decided I liked this Agent Coulson guy.

This is my first fanfiction and I have had these ideas in my head FOREVER! I finally decided to try my hand at writing. If you could review with some tips or tings you want to see in the plot that would be AMAZING!

Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Too bad I don't own Marvel... If I did there would me some interesting plot changes. Heh heh.**

As Simmons pulled the IV out of my arm and undid the straps on the exam table she talked to Agent Coulson saying, " She is actually perfectly fine! With the amount of damage we found her with it should have taken her at least two more days to heal fully. When I took her blood I did some tests and her DNA was… well, let's say different"

"How different are we talking here?" Coulson asked.

Well it seems to be a mash up of different DNA from different places, from what I can tell it's- "

"97 percent human and 3 percent avian?" I said. They looked shocked when I said that. Well, I wasn't a complete idiot thank you very much. I did other things than stay in my cage and get poked and prodded the whole time. I then decided that I could trust these people and took a leap of faith. I slowly let my pure white wings extend out. Simmons's and Coulson's eyes got bigger and bigger as my wings stretched out. So I started talking. It felt liked I talked for hours. I talked about how the bad people in the white coats tortured me, I talked about my DNA and what it did to me, I told them everything I knew.

After I was done they stared at me for a couple seconds until we heard a loud crash and a yelp of pain. The door swung open and there was two men and a young woman looking up from the floor where they were piled on top of each other. Standing over them was an intimidating looking Asian lady who said, "They wanted to know what was happening, so I showed them how to find out"

"I am not telling that whole thing again, just so you know" I said.

" Of course not Alex, how about you go with Agent Skye to get something eat" Coulson said gesturing to the young woman who was recently on the floor. I didn't know there were more of these 'Agent' people. I can trust two people, maybe three, but six?! That was just impossible! I walked slowly toward Agent Skye wary of the fact the Agent May and the tall African American man both had guns strapped to their hips. When we got out of the room that I was in I realized we weren't on the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are about 40,000 feet above the Pacific Ocean heading towards California" Skye replied.

"Oh."

" Are you afraid of flying?" She asked. I almost burst out laughing, something I had almost never done, at how funny the question was.

I quickly shook my head no. We soon arrived at the kitchen and she got me more food than I had ever eaten. The rest of the 'agents' soon joined us. The two other guys introduced themselves as Agent Tripplett and Agent Fitz, who had a similar accent to Simmons's. Coulson, clearly the leader of the team, spoke up.

"I have a question for you Alex, I was wondering if you would like to stay with us and train to become an agent? We could be like a family"

Well he certainly had me there.

AVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERS

My days usually started at 6:30 with Skye and Mel (I had found out that her first name was Melinda earlier) doing Thai Chi. Then I would eat breakfast with the team and continue training with Trip. We would spar, work on evasion, and work out. I found almost of this to be easy and beat him while we were sparring most of the time because of my genetic 'enhancements'. I would eat lunch and continue training with Skye. We would work on my foreign languages, math, writing, and science. Of course, Skye's favorite subjects were computers and getting me up to date on pop culture. I learned how to hack, build, and destroy computers of all kinds. After, we would watch a movie or two and relax. Today I heard something about a man named Ward. Coulson had mentioned him like he knew the man, but said it in a tone that I knew he was a bad guy.

"Skye, who is Ward?" I asked. The question clearly caught her by surprise but she recovered by putting on a blank face.

"He is a very bad man Alex, and cannot be trusted or helped" she answered.

" So you knew him well?"

"He used to be part of our team until he revealed himself as a double agent- Do you know what a double agent is Alex?" she said. I shook my head no.

" A double agent is where a person pretends to care about you but is actually working tor the other side. Grant was exactly that, he played with my feelings, made me trust him, and then destroyed that trust without any thought." She said. She slowly exhaled trying to control her emotions. I didn't overlook the fact that she said I and me instead of us and we.

" Did you love him?" I asked unsure of how she would respond.

"For a while" she replied quietly.

"Could you love him again?"

" Maybe if he redeemed himself but I doubt he could" She said with emotion.

"I will find a way to get him back Skye, I promise" I said, staring straight at her.

She looked back at me pulling me into a tight hug and whispered, "Okay but Alex, remember, don't make promises you can't keep"

Too bad I had already made my decision.

**So second chapter, did you like it, hate it, thought that there could be some changes? Please let me know! Also, do you like how it was a bigger chapter? **

**Awesome question #1: Who is your favorite Agents of Shield character? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except Alex so... yeah.**

9 MONTHS SINCE RESCUE

I was training with Triplett when the new guy walked in. He was tall, had blond hair, and I guessed to be about 29. When he saw me he looked utterly confused. "What is a 9 year old doing here?" he asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mel walk in and she said, "She is training and she is a highly valued asset"

"For what, coloring?" the man said as he chuckled to himself.

Mel looked at him with her scary face on and said, "Go ahead, be my guest, try to beat her in fight. I would bet against you though.

"She 9! What's she going to do, cry that she wants a mommy?" he exclaims. I narrowed my green eyes at him and gave him the most intimidating look that a 9 year old can give. When he pulled out the mommy card, he took it a step too far.

I stepped out behind Trip's legs and stood right in front of the man and asked, "What's your name?"

"Agent Roberts, and what might your name be?" he asked, dripping with sarcasm.

Two can play this game I thought. "Alex" I replied. He gave me the sarcastic-oh-you're-so-cute-look that every kid hates and that I get a lot. So, I stuck my hand out to shake hands. When his hand touched mine I twisted his arm and flipped him on to the mat, hard. As I looked down and he looked up at me from the floor I smirked and asked, "Who's crying to their mommy now, Agent Roberts?"

Trip immediately started laughing and Mel just smirked. All of the other men that had walked in with Roberts were looking at me warily and took a couple steps back.

Roberts got up, brushed himself off, and gave us a glare of disdain. As he was walking off I waved and said, "I hope you enjoy your stay on the Bus!"

AVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERS

10 MONTHS SINCE RESCUE

The Bus was relatively calm compered to usual. There was no one almost dead or dying, no alarms flashing, no one was yelling, and I thought this was weird. I walked into Phil's office and sat in one of his 'you're in trouble chairs' in front of his desk. He was typing something on his computer before he looked up at me and asked "What's up, kiddo?"

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked because truthfully it was scaring me a little.

"Almost all of the agents are on vacation for Christmas" he answered.

I had never heard of Christmas so I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What is a Christmas?" I asked.

Phil looked at me with a surprised look on his face and said "Christmas is a holiday that many people celebrate during the winter where they give presents to their friends and family"

Then he got a look on his face that Mel calls the bad idea face. Mel told me to never do anything Phil says when he has that face on. He spoke into the microphone and said, "All agents report to the control room, ASAP". He took me by the hand and we walked into the control room.

Mel looked like she had been waiting there, looking for some action. Trip was all sweaty from working out, Fitzsimmons looked like they had been in the middle of an experiment because they were wearing their lab coats and goggles around their necks, and Skye looked like she had just woken up from a nap.

"I just made an executive decision while talking to Alex that- "

"We are going to go blow something up?" Mel asked with a scarily serious look on her face.

"Go kick some Hydra butt?" Trip asked with a happy look on his face.

"See the new Hunger Games movie?" Skye asked.

"No guys, it's obvious! We are getting a monkey!" Fitz said with the most excited look on his face. Simmons promptly elbowed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes.

"No, and Fitz, we are never getting a monkey" Phil answered. "We are going to celebrate Christmas!"

Everyone was completely quiet and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alex has never experienced Christmas" Phil explained. A chorus of "OOHHH"s was let out by the team.

"Everyone needs to buy presents, decorations, and if you need to, an enthusiastic attitude" he said while looking directly at Mel.

"One question, how are we supposed to fit a Christmas tree on the Bus?" Skye asked.

"I will make one fit".

**So kind of out of season, but you know what? I don't really care!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Question #2: On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the most, how excited are you for Age of Ultron?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything (Except Alex and my plot) and probably never will...**

**Enjoy!**

CHRISTMAS EVE

As I slowly drifted awake I smelled pancakes. The smell wafted into my bunk as I slowly started moving to get up. When I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my bunk I panicked. I slowly calmed down as I saw that I was in Phil's bed with him snoring softly to my left. Then it all came back to me.

The nightmare.

_"You better keep running or I will zap you again!" the bad man in the white coat said, all the while keeping a small smirk on his face._

_I didn't want to get zapped again I thought. So, I kept running through the maze. But I am so tired. I might slow down a little…. Then I felt the electric shock from the floor burst painfully into me. I started moving faster. _

_I had been running for three hours and gotten six zaps. I knew my 6 year old body could not go on much longer. As I heard the bad men yelling at me to keep running, I felt four zaps in succession. I welcomed unconsciousness with open arms._

At that point I had woken up breathing hard, sweaty, and with a pounding heart. I had run over to Phil's room in tears. He sat with me until I drifted off once again.

I started walking out of Phil's room to the kitchen area on the BUS. I walked in and saw Trip making pancakes. I hopped on to a stool and watched him make the magical food.

He noticed me and said, "Merry Christmas Eve, Alex!"

I smiled back at him and he went back to cooking. I saw Fitz and Simmons slowly walk in and sit down at the table. They started talking with big words and fancy ideas so I ignored them.

When Skye walked in with Mel form their Thai Chi session I turned around and smiled.

Trip started serving pancakes and I immediately took the three biggest ones and started eating.

When Phil walked in he explained the plan for the day. "Alright team, we have a new mission. Make this the best Christmas Eve ever!"

AVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDBLAKWIDOWHAWKEYEAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIEL

The day consisted mostly of me watching various team members put up decorations. I observed how they did it, where they went, and what they put on them. The most impressive decoration was the tree. Coulson had made Trip go cut it down while we were in Canada and was stuck in the cargo hold for about two days.

I wasn't really sure what the tree was for but I was interested to find out.

The day ended at about 10 pm when the whole team was sitting in cheap lawn chairs in the cargo hold in front of the tree. I was sitting on Skye's lap when Coulson noticed by eye lids slowly drooping.

"I think someone needs to go to bed so Santa can bring presents." Fitz said.

"No… I am wide awake…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Suurrree…" Skye said sarcastically. I was then lifted off of Skye's lap by Coulson who started carrying me up to my bunk. When I was set down on my bed and tucked in Phil said goodnight and started to walk out.

"Can you tell me a story?" I asked in a quiet voice. He looked at me for a moment and sat back down on the bed.

"Alright…" He said, "Once upon a time…."

Those were some of the only words I heard before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey Guys! I know it has been awhile but I am still updating! Sorry for any mistakes and that it was a little short but, I'm trying! Please tell me if I am doing pretty good or anything I could work on! It would be really helpful. **

**Question**

**Grant Ward: Good or bad? Leave a review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, I don't own any thing. Yet. (You know, except Alex and the plot)**

Chapter 5

CHRISTMAS MORNING

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Skye's face.

Truthfully, it scared me a little.

"It's Christmas Alex, get up!" she practically yelled.

I slowly started moving, half expecting Skye to blow up from all of the excitement of this one day. As we walked out of my bunk I saw red and green streamers strewn throughout the BUS. Mel ushered me towards the tree where everyone was sitting.

Under the tree there were boxes of all sizes, wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"This one is for you Alex." Trip said looking very excited. He handed me a present with red and green polka dotted paper around it.

I stared at it sitting in my hands, unsure with what to do with it.

"Alex, you are supposed to open it by ripping the paper off." Jemma said in an encouraging voice.

I started to remove the paper and it revealed some Captain America pajamas. Everyone immediately knew it was from Coulson.

I went over to Coulson and gave him the biggest, strongest hug a superhuman 9 year old can give.

Judging by his gasping I think it was pretty strong.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

The whole day I had such a big smile on I thought my face was going to be permanently stuck like that. Fitz assured me that it wouldn't happen.

When we were about to start eating dinner, the buzzer that lets the team know that someone bad, is trying to do something bad, went off. Coulson gave an exasperated sigh and got up from the table. As he started to walk out of the room and everyone else followed him. Before I left, I ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes because I felt like we wouldn't get back to them any time soon.

When I got into the control room Coulson was already talking about the mission and looked a little troubled. I walked next to him and tried to look up so I could see the plan except I was too short. I tugged on Coulson's pant leg and when he looked down, I opened up my arms and he got the message. He picked me up and kept talking.

As I inspected the building layout I knew I had seen the building before. I reached down to get a different view. I rotated it to the side and I sucked in a gasp at what I saw.

There was a sign on the gate that I had been staring at my whole life.

"What is it, Alex?" Mel asked.

"The first lab." I whispered back. The whole room went silent.

"Well I guess after we are done with it we will light it up like a bunch of fireworks." Skye said with a scary glint in her eye.

"First, we have to find a way, in and right now, our chances don't look very good." Fitz said solemnly.

"Fitz would be correct," Coulson said, "The front gates are impenetrable, digging would take too long, tricking security is impossible, and they have anti-aircraft missiles."

I messed around with the layout some more and found that something was missing.

"Something is missing from these blue prints." I said. That immediately got everyone's attention.

"There is supposed to be a skylight right here." I said, pointing to a spot on the roof.

"It was directly over my cage, I used to look up at it all the time." I said, remembering the longing I felt because the one thing I wanted to do was be right above the single pane of glass. The whole building was coming back to me now.

"The electricity control panel is right next to the holding area, if that is shut off all of the security goes down" I said excitedly.

"And then we can come in and take the information, free some prisoners, and then blow the place up!" Coulson said as he spun me around a couple of times.

"At least the one 9 year old we get is a genius." Trip said.

"Well there is one problem." Mel said.

"How are we going to get in, in the first place?"

Oh crap.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating as quickly as the previous chapters. **

**We are getting more into the plot of this story and I promise this will all tie into the Avengers. Tell me what you thought or give me a good plot idea. Anything is appreciated.**

**Question: Jemma's plague theory about mutant/Skye's DNA: Good or bad? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you still think I own Marvel you need to read more closely.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

11 MONTHS SINCE RESCUE

"No, never, absolutely not!" Coulson said.

"There has got to be another way!" Mel said.

I just stared at them with a knowing face. They kept denying my plan when they knew it was the only way.

"I am the only one who can get past the missiles without being detected and-" I started.

"You are also the one with the least amount of training."

"I know the facility."

"We can shoot guns."

"I won't be noticed."

"If we get noticed, we shoot."

"How are you going to get close enough to shoot?" I prompted, knowingly that that would stop our argument.

"We need to do something first." Simmons said.

"And what would that be?" Mel asked.

"We need to get Alex some flying lessons."

AVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERS

The first part of my lesson was not very fun. It consisted of me jumping off of a diving board in to a pool until I could glide.

The second part was more fun. I got to run as fast as I could and then try to take off. It ended with me on my face a couple of times but I finally got off the ground.

Now, the team was arguing about what I should do next. Trip, Mel, and Fitz all wanted me to jump of the cliff into the water. Skye and Simmons wanted me to practice a little more. Coulson looked very troubled.

Tired of hearing them argue, I walked over to the cliff's edge and looked down. It was about a 100 foot drop and clear ocean below. I looked out over the ocean and saw several seagulls flying. I watched how they swooped, dove, and circled. They looked peaceful and that nothing in the world could hurt them. I found myself being drawn to the group. As I was mesmerized by the birds I was slowly inching forward.

Then I had nothing less to inch forward on. I started falling, _fast. _I stayed clam, just like the seagulls, and unfurled my wings. I immediately slowed down.

By now I could hear the team yelling at me to try and land. I couldn't stop now, so I moved my wings up and down. I started to ascend so I angled my right wing down and banked to the right. I then tried it with my left wing. After a couple minutes of banking and swooping I headed back up to the top of the cliff.

I shot upward almost brushing the face of the cliff and when I was directly above the team, I dove. I heard Skye and Simmons squeal a little until I pulled up and set myself down.

There was complete and utter silence.

"Don't ever do that again." Coulson said, still getting over the fact that I had just jumped off a cliff.

"But you did it!" Fitz said.

"But still, don't ever do that again." Skye said in a scarily serious tone.

I barely processed any of what they were saying because I was still thinking about the wind going through my feathers as my powerful wings kept me aloft.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

I had been preparing and training this whole week for the mission and I feel prepared.

I am scared as hell.

When I walk up the ramp to lift off to begin the mission I freeze up. I stop and Skye, who is right behind me, bumps into me and almost falls. I barely notice her until she kneels down in front of me.

"Alex? Are you okay?" she asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Just scared of going back there." I reply with a small voice.

"I was scared on my first mission too. But, I had my team there to help me."

"Even Ward?"

It took her awhile to answer but she said, "Even Ward."

She took my hand and walked with me up into the plane to where the team was waiting.

I wasn't as scared now, but if you were going back to the place where people tortured you, would be pretty scared too.

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to say I appreciate the people who have followed and reviewed. The reason I havent't replied is because well some of them have been guests and I can't figure out how to. This is my first story and I don't know much about FanFiction. If you could tell me that would be great. Then I could reply back to you!:)**

**I am also sorry for not updating in awhile. My excuse is, you know, LIFE! **

**Please review so I can become better!**

**Question: Do you think an Avenger will die in Age of Ultron? If so, who?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. Except the plot. And Alex.**

Chapter 7

11 MONTHS SINCE RESCUE

We were about one mile away from the lab when Coulson told me it was time. I got up from my chair and started walking towards the cargo bay of the BUS. My skin still stung from where Simmons had put the micro tracker in my arm.

Skye, who was talking to me about last minute details, stopped and crouched in front of me so she was about the same height as me said, "All you have to do is get in there, shut off the power, and wait for us to come and get you. Okay?"

"Okay." I said in the strongest voice possible.

"Your team is right behind you and we will never leave you." She said in a reassuring voice that made her sound confident and brave. Her eyes said she was worried.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She gives me a small hug and goes to walk behind the lab doors as they seal behind her. I get encouraging looks from the whole team and a smile from Mel. A real smile. With teeth and everything.

Coulson pulls the lever to open the ramp as I move towards the opening. As I came up on the edge I suddenly got a surge of confidence as I see the Earth below me.

So I stepped off, and started falling towards the place I never wanted to see again.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

As I started flying my raptor vision saw the compound in great detail. I located my entrance and started to descend.

Once I landed on the roof, it felt weird because there were turrets and cameras all over the place but there were no people. I looked through the skylight to search for any guards or scientists and seeing none I broke the glass. I started hanging off the pipes that were mounted on the ceiling and swinging myself over to the air duct vent. I quickly and silently pulled the vent off and crawled inside.

If you have ever been inside air ducts, you know how annoying it is. To move comfortably is one thing, but moving _and_ not making noise is another thing entirely. Luckily I am small and it is one of the best ways to infiltrate a building. When Coulson taught me this he called it The Barton Principle. I have no clue why he named it that but whoever "Barton" was, he was good.

I arrived at the vent directly above the panel and undid the vent and lowered myself into the room. As soon as I pulled the lever everything went dark and I felt someone grab me from behind. I tried to escape and almost did until two more big men came in and grabbed my limbs. They carried me to a room that had been saved from the power outage. They strapped me down, walked out, and locked the door behind them.

Then I heard gunshots and yelling. I allowed myself to smile just a bit, in knowing my team was here and they were never going to leave me behind.

I was hopeful until hearing Coulson yell fall back. Skye then ran right past the glass of the room I was in. She looked at me and yelled in a broken voice, "We will come back, I promised I would."

Then she ran.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

The next hours were complete and utter hell. I had been crying and thrashing until a scientist got an IV in my arm. I had been in and out of consciousness since. About an hour later I woke to a searing pain in my arm. The tracker had been cut out.

Then a man in a white coat came in and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"You are Experiment one-zero-six-three- five, approximately nine years old, blond hair, green eyes, 98 percent human and 2 percent Avian, and is one third of the way through the training process," He said as I was glaring daggers at him and his stupid file.

"You're wrong," I said. "My name is Alexandra and my family is going to come back and get me!"

He raised his eyebrows and started to chuckle. "Your family, you mean the ones who just ran away and left you here? The rogue SHIELD team? You think they are going to come back for you? An experiment?"

He stood up by now and was gradually getting closer. I kept staring at him with a blank face, just as Mel taught me.

"You are nothing but a being that needed fixing to them." He paused and said, "Like a problem child!"

He straightened his lab coat and his tie.

"Then I guess it is a good thing you get to complete your training in Russia. You are being transferred tomorrow." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked out the door.

Those three words kept bouncing around in my head. Not I love you or pancakes are life. Those three words.

_A problem child._

**Hey guys!**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and follows and I love the feedback. But….. I would like to reply to you but I don't know how! So please review and tell me how to do that!**

**We are getting deeper into the plot and for all of those who are questioning why this is a crossover, don't worry! I will start introducing the Avengers in about two chapters.**

**Question: How do you think Nick Fury lost his eye? ( I actually don't know****:)****)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coulson's POV

Sitting in my office for an hour without Alex coming in and asking a question about the world was horrible. I had just lost a member of my family, my team, and I had promised to protect her.

About 30 minutes ago I let the news on my team. Not the news that we had lost Alex, because they already knew that. The news that we were not going to be able to get her back.

Mel and I had done all the calculations, the pros and cons, and we came to the conclusion that we are not going to be able to rescue her for a long time. I would have Skye keep tabs on where she was but we would not be able to make a move.

I am feeling helpless, a feeling that I have been experiencing a lot of.

Alex POV

3 months later

Russia is really annoying.

Of course, the only part of Russia I have ever seen is the inside of the training compound so I am probably pretty biased. The training compound is made of cinder blocks and concrete. Basically, a jail.

The only good part is that I get a cell instead of a dog crate. I guess the Russians have better funding. The scientists have been toying with me relentlessly. The poking and prodding has become part of my life. Sadly, they all speak in Russian and write in Russian so I have no clue what they are saying. Great.

The only part that is keeping me sane in this hell house is that I know my team is coming for me.

Right?

6 months after transfer to Russia

I am so confused.

They let me out of my cell and led me to a big gymnasium like space. There was a man standing in the middle of the mats staring straight at me. As I slowly walked forward the man started running. At me.

My instincts kicked in and I remembered all the things that Mel taught me. So, I waited for him to get near and I stepped to the side and used his momentum to flip him on his back.

The scientists looked surprised for a second and then started writing and conversing in Russian. I only understood parts of their conversation,

"…strong… good candidate…phase 3…"

Then the man got up and walked towards me. I stood still and watched him come closer. Noticing that he favored his right leg over his left. When he was in range and he lifted his right foot to kick I had already moved and was in motion with roundhouse to his left leg and a punch aimed for his throat. When my fist connected his staggered away clutching his throat looking very pained.

When I straightened up and looked at the scientists and they were all nodding and motioning for me to keep beating this guy up.

Why they would do this?

To hell if I know.

2 years after transfer to Russia

Russia wasn't so bad after all.

The Red Room trained me in hand to hand, knife throwing, many different languages, and my favorite, how to use a gun effectively.

They have started sending me out of the compound to gather information on well, let's say, certain wealthy individuals. But today is different. I am going to a gala where I will be posing as a daughter of a rich business man. My job, assassinate the host and leave before anyone notices. I am not sure how I feel about killing but I don't have anything to lose.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

Poison.

That is how I did it. It was simple. Walk in, charm the man (he has a thing for young women, eew), slip the poison in his drink, and walk out.

They say your first kill is the worst. I didn't feel a thing.

4 years after transfer to Russia

Kill Count: 246.

They say that is only 20 off from Natalia Romanova's record.

Now they are going to pull me out for more enhancements. I don't know what I will need them for, I mean, I am already a ruthless killing machine.

Being one of the best assassins has its perks. I get to travel all over the world to meet new people and then promptly kill them. Free health insurance: even with my expedient healing, if I get hurt, they fix me.

I will let them make me better if it means I get to stay alive.

AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELD

Telepathy is pretty awesome.

Always wanted to know what that stranger thought of you? Well now I can. It is useful in fights because I can predict my opponent's movements and plan accordingly.

It is also really disturbing sometimes. I learned that one of the trainers is sleeping with his maid, the scientists want to dissect everyone and everything, and that my boss's plans are to take over the world with a fleet of genetically enhanced humans. Fun.

I also learned something else.

I am going to be paired with a partner.

Damnit.

**Hey guys!**

**So I finally made some plot developments in this chapter. Yay! You should expect to see some minor Avengers action next chapter. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please let me know!**

**Question: Who else thought that Natasha and Bruce were standing way too close together in the Age of Ultron trailer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really don't own anything except for my OCs.**

Chapter 9

When I woke up this morning they told me to get up and come with the big burly guy whose name is Bob. Really? Bob? I thought we were in Russia!

Anyways, Bob led me to a room inside of the compound. The first thing I noticed was that it was painted red. Okay, I know we are in the Red Room, but really? Maybe there was a blood stain and they couldn't clean it off so they just painted the whole thing red.

I sat down in the metal chair behind the desk in the middle of the room. I then slipped into Bob's mind to see what I was doing here. I heard some thoughts that were mostly about food, but what caught my attention was when they switched to, "Where are they? They're supposed to have him here by now."

As I back out of his mind I have a thought. What if I am meeting my partner today? I was hoping they forgot about it, but apparently not. I was jerked out of my thoughts when the door opened revealing an old scientist. He looked at me and then continued into the room. Behind him was a tall young man. I took in his dark brown eyes and his dark brown hair. I decided to go into his mind.

I found out that this guy's name is Zachary. He is nineteen, American, and has been in the Red Room's captivity all his life. Sucks for him. I review what I have the advantage in. I don't have the advantage in age or size seeing that he is at least five inches taller than my 5'7 frame. One thing I do have is real experience with the outside world.

Zachary breaks the silence by saying, "Are you okay with speaking in English for now?"

"I don't really care. We could speak in Russian, Spanish, Mandarin, German, Korean, French, Portuguese, or Latin. I would understand you." I quickly answer back.

"You know Latin?" he asks.

"Yup." I said.

"Alright then. My name is Zachary and I am supposed to be your partner." He says while sitting down in the chair across from me.

"I know." I say while giving him a smirk.

"Oh right! You have the telepathy thing. Aren't you genetically enhanced too?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say while gesturing to the snowy white wings poking out of my black tank top. "What about you? How did you end up here?" I ask. I know I could dig in his brain and figure this out, but it is better to hear it from him.

"I'm also genetically enhanced." He said while extending a pair of wings. The thing that surprised me the most wasn't that he had wings, but the color of them. Opposed to my white wings, Zachary's were midnight black and bigger.

"I also have another little trick up my sleeve." He said with a little grin on his face.

"And what might that be?" I asked cautiously. Right before my eyes, Bob's pen that was in his pocket was floating in mid- air. I looked at Zachary, whose eyes were staring at it intensely. It dawned on me. "Telekinesis" I said quietly. Right as I said the word the pen flew into Zachary's hand.

He looked at me and said, "I think we are going to have fun with this."

Yup. Fun. And lots of it.

One month later

"You have to loosen up a little bit. Allow yourself to laugh at least." Zach said.

"It's hard to laugh after the 15th knock knock joke." I yell up to him. We are coasting over a meadow not far from the compound. Zachary had been trying to get me to laugh at his not funny knock knock jokes the whole time we have been flying.

I steer towards a tall pine tree at the edge of the meadow. I sit down on one of the top branches. Zachary and I have come closer together this past month. I would call us friends except having friends is dangerous in the Red Room.

Zachary sits down next to me on the branch and asks, "Why won't you allow yourself to be happy?"

The question takes me by surprise. "Maybe because we are being held captive and forced to murder people?" I reply.

He waits for a moment before saying, "That's true. But what else could we be doing?"

"We could be helping people who actually care about us improve the world." I answer.

"Who were you before you we captured?" he asks while looking straight at me with dark brown eyes.

I meet his eyes and say, "I was a nine year old girl working with the only people who I could call family until I was ripped away from them."

He looks at me expectantly and I tell him about the first lab, Coulson, Skye, the promise I made to her, and the promise he made to me.

By the time I finish I can feel my walls weakening and my emotions starting to lose control. All Zachary does in pull me into his arms. I stiffen and then relax, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

We sit there for what seems like hours. Thinking of what life would be like if we weren't in the middle of Russia.

**Hey Guys!**

**So I want to apologize for not updating. I haven't much time or motivation to write. Hopefully I will update more often. SPOILERS: The whole Black Widow/ Hulk thing in Age of Ultron was not the best idea. I can live with it but definitely not changing anything with this story. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. Constructive criticism is great! We all know my writing could be better.**

**If you have any questions or comments please review!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**6 years after transfer to Russia**

Today is the day. My final day of the Red Room. Of course, they don't know that. Only Zach knows.

Our plan is to escape while we are training. Today we are training in how to set charges for explosives. We will set them on an exterior wall and BOOM! We have a hole in the wall for us to fly out of.

I also have another part of this plan that Zach does not know about. It pertains to a promise I made when I was nine years old. The promise I made six years ago to Skye. That I would bring Grant Ward back.

I have seen him before and I have been gathering information the past ten months on him. I know which barracks he stays in, where and when he is on guard duty, and when he is most vulnerable.

He also knows of this plan. I get his tracker off his wrist and he hijacks one of the cars and drives to a set location. I don't really know if he will follow my directions but once he is out of the compound he will be easy to track.

As Zach and I walk down the corridor to the training center we are reviewing the plan in our heads. I can hear his thoughts about where the charges must be set and how far away we must be when they go off.

When we come through the doorway to the training center I see Ward standing guard at the entrance. We make quick eye contact and then we look away.

Zach and I listen to the instructor drone on about the different types of explosives. When he gets to the C4 I start to pay attention. After he is done he tells us to each take some and place it anywhere in the room. We place them on the predetermined spots and we back up. As we get back to the instructor and I am about to set the C4 off, someone blasts a giant hole where our C4 was. Zach and I are thrown back. After the debris falls all hell breaks loose.

Ward runs over to me and I use the unconscious instructor's finger prints to take the tracker off he starts running.

I get up to my feet and take a look around. There are bullets flying everywhere. I look down at Zach and see him still on the ground. I am relieved after I check his pulse and breathing to find that he is still alive. I put his arm around my shoulders and start walking quickly towards the hole. We were almost there when something picked me up off the ground and started flying away.

I kicked and screamed but I had no weapons against the machine that was holding me. I turned my head around to look at it and gave an involuntary groan. It was a man in a metal suit. Iron man. I was being taken away by the Avengers. Great.

AVENGERS AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERS

Iron Man finally set me down in a clearing where there was a small jet waiting. "Sorry about this." He said in his mechanical voice right before he hit me over the head.

AVENGERS AGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERSAGENTSOFSHIELDAVENGERS

When I woke up I was sitting in a room that had no windows and no doors. The only things in the room were me, the table sitting in front of me, and the chair I was currently handcuffed to.

While I was sitting there I tried to go over what just happened. The Avengers basically kidnapped me, Ward escaped, and I lost my one and only friend.

A man walked in and snapped me out of my daze. He was tall, muscular, and stood like a soldier. As he sat down I had already read his mind and found out he was Steve Rogers. Otherwise known as Captain America.

Before he could start speaking I said, "Captain Rogers, it is nice to meet you."

He looked confused and said, "You have a Russian accent."

I smirked and said, "Well it seems I do, thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." I interrupted him by saying, "But you like women with British accents more, don't you."

He looked shocked and angry all at the same time. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked.

I decided to have some fun and said, "My name is Peggy Carter and I work for the SSR," in my British accent. He looked like he was going to flip the table he was so mad. I felt bad for him. Before he could lift the table and dirty blond man with blue eyes said, "We are switching now Rogers." Steve got up and left.

The man's name was Clint Barton or otherwise known as Hawkeye. He sat down and asked me "Who are you?" I answered by asking, "Who is Barney Barton to you? Is he your brother? "I felt his anger rise. He stormed out of the interrogation room. After a couple of minutes and woman with short red hair and bright green eyes walked in calmly and sat down. I didn't have to invade her mind to know who she was. The former Red Room assassin, Natalia Romanova.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me. I started talking in Russian. "The famous Black Widow, Natalia Romanova. You have been the one I have been meaning to talk to."

I saw her stiffen at her real name. She quickly recovered and in Russian said, "I just want to know what you are." I was surprised. How did they know I was different? I glanced down to the inside of my elbow and saw a little bandage. They must have tried to get a DNA sample to figure out who I was.

She put some papers on the table. "These are the results of a DNA test. The results make no sense at all." She said.

"I am a little different." I answered. These people clearly mean me no harm seeing as they could have used torture ages ago. I slowly extended my angel white wings. The look on her face was hilarious until another man came rushing through the door. This man I recognized.

Phil Coulson took a deep breath and said, "I told you I would find you."

**Hey guys!**

** So I finally updated! I just haven't had the inspiration or the time to write. You finally got to see why this is a crossover! Also, we reached ten chapters! I appreciate all of those people that favorited and reviewed. They make me want to write!**

**Hopefully I will update soon and tell me what you think by leaving a review!**


End file.
